Les sept péchés capiteux
by incitatus
Summary: COMPLETE Sept oneshots. Sept péchés. Sept personnages. Et vous découvrirez que tout a une vie à Poudlard... [chap 1: l'avarice chap 2: la colère chap 3: l'envie chap 4: la gourmandise chap 5: la luxure chap 6: l'orgueil chap 7: la paresse]
1. L'avarice

**Les sept péchés capiteux**

Note à l'intention des lecteurs: Ceci est un recueil de sept one-shots. Un one-shot, un péché, un personnage. J'ai essayé, dans l'ensemble, de mettre en scène des personnages plus ou moins secondaires, qui ont en commun d'être tous présents à Poudlard au même moment. À vous de voir!

**L'avarice**

Il était jeune encore mais déjà possédait les caractéristiques des plus vieux spécimens de son espèce: tronc noueux, une écorce se détachant par lambeaux, et surtout, un caractère bien trempé, marqué par une susceptibilité exacerbée. Cependant, son feuillage d'un vert pâle aux reflets argentés, ses longues lianes souples, sa silhouette torturée et presque féline avaient tout pour plaire. C'est pourquoi, peu de temps après sa plantation dans le parc de l'école, le saule cogneur avait attiré une horde de jeunes dryades qui s'étaient battues pour obtenir sa garde. Celle qui avait remporté la lutte était une jeune fille qui, étrangement, possédait les même caractéristiques que son hôte: féline et souple, elle n'était pas jolie, mais avait un quelque chose qui charmait. Au départ, la cohabitation de la nymphe et de l'arbre se fit sans problème. Ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre et vivaient à coeur ouvert. Ils fusionnaient totalement.

Un soir, alors que l'astre solaire venait de disparaître derrière l'horizon et que la terre dégageait son parfum entêtant, quelqu'un s'avança dans l'ombre. Une silhouette toute petite. Un tintement. La dryade tendit l'oreille. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignait le coeur. C'est alors qu'elle vit une minuscule femme tout d'or vêtue. Partout des pièces de métal précieux: en colliers, en ceinture, brodées... c'était donc cela qui tintinnabulait dans la nuit! Les yeux de cette femme semblaient eux aussi deux pièces d'or. Ses cheveux d'un châtain sombre, tirant sur l'auburn, faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Cette femme semblait sculptée dans du cristal tant elle était fine; ses mains étaient ciselées. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre, le sonda de son regard doré. Elle savait que si elle faisait un pas de trop, l'arbre et sa créature s'en prendraient violemment à elle. Or, elle avait besoin du saule.

En voyant cette espèce de fée tourner autour de son arbre, la nymphe sentit son coeur se glacer. Elle avait peur qu'on ne lui ôte sa place. Elle s'accrocha alors désespérément à l'écorce, fusionna son esprit avec celui de l'arbre. Celui-ci frémit et un frisson agita ses feuilles. L'Avarice cessa tout mouvement, tendit l'oreille et sentit ce qui était en train de se passer. _Quelle sotte!_ songea-t-elle. Et une aura lumineuse s'épandit dans l'atmosphère et enveloppa l'arbre tout entier.

Aussitôt, celui-ci ressentit la présence de la dryade de façon beaucoup plus aiguë. Son caractère violent, sa susceptibilité, tous ses mauvais penchants s'exacerbèrent dans un seul but, protéger cette créature qui habitait son sein, sa moitié, cette partie de lui-même. Cette réaction n'était pas du tout celle qu'escomptait le Péché. Elle eût préféré une réaction inverse, mais apparemment, ces deux-là étaient trop liés pour qu'elle puisse les séparer. Très bien! Puisque le sort se jouait ainsi d'elle, elle ferait en sorte que leur union soit fatale à la nymphe. Et pour la deuxième fois, une aura enveloppa le saule cette-nuit-là.

Alors l'arbre sentit la dryade disparaître. Ce n'était pas qu'elle disparaissait, mais disons que sa présence devenait imperceptible aux sens du saule. Quelque chose de plus fort s'était glissé entre ses racines; il ne savait quoi mais avait le sentiment que si cette chose venait à disparaître, il mourrait, et sa protégée avec lui. Cette dernière se sentait oppressée, elle étouffait sous cette écorce, mais son arbre ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle percevait des ondes de haine, d'égoïsme qui transperçaient sa pauvre âme de part en part et couvraient sa propre jalousie ainsi que son désespoir. L'arbre était désormais sourd à ses protestations. L'Avarice exultait. Son bien le plus précieux gisait maintenant au pied de cet arbre et seul celui qui l'aurait vue agissant serait capable de le déceler. À condition que l'arbre le laisse passer.

Lovée dans ses couvertures, Hannah Abbot ouvrit les yeux. Quel était ce rêve étrange? Il lui semblait qu'une force irrationnelle l'attirait au-dehors. Elle sortit de son lit, enfila chaussures et pull-overs, traversa le dortoir endormi des Poufsouffle puis les couloirs avant de sortir dans le parc. Phoebée avait disparu et bientôt son frère la replacerait sur la voûte céleste. L'herbe était trempée de rosée. Hannah se rendit auprès du saule cogneur. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, mais aussitôt l'arbre se mit à frémir. Ses branches commencèrent à valser dangereusement. La jeune fille recula. Mais que pouvait avoir dissimulé cette petite dame? C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve. _Avarice_, cette femme était l'Avarice... elle n'avait donc rien caché dans les racines de l'arbre, seulement un leurre et un morceau d'elle-même, à savoir une partie de son vice, une partie de se vie.

Hannah s'en retourna alors au château, l'esprit tranquille. Mais elle ne vit pas le léger scintillement au milieu du feuillage du saule: accrochée parmi les feuilles luisait doucement une plume mordorée.

FIN


	2. La colère

**Les sept péchés capiteux**

**La colère**

La Grosse dame avait passé une fort mauvaise journée: trois élèves avaient oublié le mot de passe – _Ira furor brevis _n'était pourtant pas sorcier à retenir, si? – et pas moins de deux élèves étrangers à la tour avaient réussi à s'infiltrer. Il était minuit passé et un cancre venait tout juste de la réveiller pour passer. Elle avait cédé, non sans l'avoir traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Elle était maintenant éreintée et n'aspirait qu'à dormir.

Tout dans le château était silencieux désormais. Pas un soupir, pas le moindre bruit. Tout ce calme ne laissait en rien présager l'éclat qui allait se produire. Dehors, la lune régnait, placide, sur la nuit. Dans les couloirs, pas un chat, pas même Miss Teigne. Personne. _Personne? _Mais à qui appartenait donc cette ombre qui avançait d'un pas vif le long du corridor du septième étage. Un bruissement d'étoffe. Un toussotement. Un raclement de gorge. « Hep! » La Grosse dame sursauta. Qui osait ainsi la déranger alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'endormir?

« Baronne de la Colère. J'ai besoin d'entrer.

- Pour cela, j'ai besoin du mot de passe, chère Madame. » rétorqua le portrait, non sans un brin d'ironie. Ses nerfs commençaient lentement à la démanger. Pour qui se prenait cette grosse femme? Non mais elle s'était regardée dans un miroir avant d'oser se promener dans le couloir? La Grosse dame était tout simplement aveuglée pour observer objectivement cette baronne. Certes large et charpentée, elle n'en dégageait pas moins une dignité froide. Sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant resplendissait dans l'obscurité et semblait se refléter dans son regard brûlant. Son ample robe grise répandait autour d'elle une atmosphère glacée. Si la dame rose y avait prêté attention, elle se serait rendu compte à temps qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier l'aînée des Sept Péchés; celle-ci n'était pas tiède femme de compromis.

« N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que j'ai dit? Je veux entrer.

- Si vous n'avez pas le mot de passe, vous n'entrez pas.

- Très bien. » Et l'irritable femme de s'en retourner. Étonnant me direz-vous? Pas si l'on vous apprend que quelques mètres plus loin, elle se dissimula derrière une tenture. Quiconque serait passé dans le couloir à ce moment-là aurait perçu une aura sombre et vibrante. Peu de temps après apparaissait un élève, demandant à entrer. Le portrait grogna mais s'exécuta. Et un long défilé commença. Les élèves arrivaient, un par un, et donnait le mot de passe. Plus les heures passaient, moins le temps qui s'écoulait entre chaque nouvel élève était long. La dame rose sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle perdait patience. Elle ne grognait plus, elle enguirlandait. Elle criait. Puis elle se mit à hurler des injures à un pauvre élève qui n'en avait pas tant demandé.

L'estimant à point, la Colère revint à la charge. « Je dois entrer.

- NON! s'époumona la Grosse dame. Non vous n'entrerez pas espèce de harpie! Vous n'avez pas le mot de passe, vous n'entrez pas! Est-ce clair?

- Très. Cependant, vieille morue, vous allez me laisser entrer. » répliqua d'un ton glacial la baronne, sans élever la voix d'un pouce. Le portrait se mit alors à l'injurier. Durant de longues minutes, elle ne cessa de croasser toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. On sentait émaner de la Colère un froid qui aurait pétrifié le premier venu. Ses yeux flambaient, ses cheveux semblaient animés d'une vie propre et ondoyaient nerveusement autour d'elle, telles des tentacules autour d'un poulpe. Comment un simple portrait osait-il attaquer l'honneur de l'aînée des Sept? Cette dernière leva la main, non en signe de paix, mais pour menacer ce tableau qui allait finir par éveiller tout le château de ses cris.

Puis d'un coup d'un seul, la voix de la Grosse dame se brisa: elle resta coite de stupeur. « Je suppose que vous voilà satisfaite? demanda l'incarnation de l'ire sacrée. Je peux entrer maintenant? » La Grosse dame s'écarta et laissa passer son vainqueur. Un regard de glace soutint le sien, comme en remerciement.

« Ira furor brevis! » La dame rose sursauta, s'éveilla et observa le jeune élève qui se tenait devant elle. Elle le laissa passer. Puis, se souvenant de son rêve, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil alentours et sortit de son cadre pour aller le raconter à son amie Violette. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était cette plume incarnat qui s'était plantée dans son chignon.


	3. L'envie

**Les sept péchés capiteux**

**L'envie**

Le professeur Flitwick était confortablement installé à son bureau, sur une pile de coussins moelleux, et il corrigeait ses copies. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'il travaillait sans relâche et il commençait à fatiguer. Et comme ça lui arrivait régulièrement dans ses moments de lassitude, il se prit à rêver de la vie qu'il avait souhaitée quand il était jeune. Maintenant il avait les cheveux blancs et des rides; il n'avait guère grandi depuis toutes ces années, et avait plutôt rapetissé; il n'était point beau et ne l'avait jamais été; sa femme était maintenant décédée et il vivait seul depuis de nombreuses années; sa voix aigre en fatiguait plus d'un et ses petits gestes précipités énervaient nombre de ses collègues. Cependant, il vivait heureux: il ne se posait pas de questions, profitait de sa situation privilégiée de professeur et jouissait d'un confort dont peu de gens pouvaient se vanter dans le château. Il était donc là, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, à corriger les dissertations des troisième année en sirotant une infusion menthe-réglisse et en fumant sa pipe.

Soudain, un léger frottement se fit entendre à sa porte. Tout d'abord, le professeur ne répondit pas, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un animal. Puis le bruit se fit plus insistant.

« Entrez, » murmura Filius, surpris d'être dérangé à une heure aussi tardive. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, mais ne se retourna pas. Il perçut clairement un pas léger s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il finit par lever les yeux de ses copies, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme pour le moins stupéfiant. Grand, large d'épaules, le cou épais et la mâchoire carrée, cette homme était l'image même de la force et sa stature imposait le respect. Pieds nus, il n'était vêtu que d'un jean. Les muscles de son torse se dessinaient sous sa peau dorée. Des cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur indéterminée encadraient un visage doux bien qu'autoritaire. Et deux yeux d'un vert étrange le fixait d'un drôle d'air: deux iris d'un vert extrêmement clair, cernés d'une ligne sombre, presque noire. Flitwick déglutit: il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ce grand gaillard à côté de lui. Que lui voulait-il?

Ce dernier ne dit rien, recula de quelques pas et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Une étrange atmosphère se répandit aussitôt dans la pièce, lourde et suffocante. Le professeur ferma les yeux un instant, passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était chenu, et soudain, il ressentit l'impérieux désir de retrouver sa forme d'antan. Mais à quoi bon? Il n'avait jamais été beau, ni fort, ni impressionnant. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été que le nain dont tout le monde se moque, que tout le monde bouscule faute de l'avoir vu – ou du moins le prétend-on. Et cet homme, en face de lui, crânement avachi dans _son_ fauteuil, incarnait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Comment osait-il venir parader chez lui, _sous son nez_!

« Monsieur, articula Flitwick d'une voix hachée par la rage, que faites-vous ici? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes!

- J'incarne votre désir le plus ardent, j'insuffle dans votre âme l'irritation et insinue dans vos veines le lent poison de la jalousie. Mes confrères m'ont baptisé marquis de l'Envie, » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon. Face à ce si beau visage pourtant si effrayant, Filius sentit une sueur froide lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cependant, il ressentait toujours cette espèce d'animosité au fond de lui, ce sentiment qui lui disait que l'autre n'avait pas le droit d'être si grand. Personne ne l'avait jamais respecté à cause de sa petite taille, il avait toujours été le bouc émissaire de ses camarades, c'est pourquoi il était aujourd'hui obligé de faire preuve d'extrême sévérité avec ses élèves... quand il en avait le courage! La plupart du temps, il ne parvenait pas à se faire violence et à imposer son autorité. Surtout face à des élèves hargneux, il perdait tout son sang froid et ses bonnes résolutions. Personne ne l'avait jamais respecté.

_Personne?_ Un doux sourire, un cou gracile, des courbes délicates et des yeux emplis d'une gentillesse... Flitwick sentit tout d'un coup le poids des ans s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ça faisait maintenant plus de onze ans que son adorable épouse, la seule qui l'ait jamais respecté en ce bas monde, était décédée. Se souvenant soudain qu'un marquis était dans son bureau, il reprit contenance. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit à la place du beau et grand jeune homme une femme au cou gracile qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son épouse!

« Monsieur le marquis? demanda le professeur, ébahi.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il? » répondit la jeune femme, d'une voix douce et fluide.

Flitwick n'y comprenait plus rien. Le marquis de l'Envie était maintenant sa femme. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, il l'observa, cherchant la clef de ce mystère. Alors, peu à peu, il sentit que son épouse lui manquait atrocement, il avait besoin de la voir. Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, il le voulait. Mais s'il avait été plus fort, elle n'aurait pas été pas décédée à l'heure qu'il était. Il aurait dû être plus grand. Il voulait avoir l'air fort. Il complexait.

Comment osait-il penser cela, alors que sa femme lui manquait? La tendresse qu'elle lui avait apporté, l'amour même, étaient tellement supérieurs! Il ne les avait pas mérités...

Pendant qu'il luttait contre lui-même, pendant que son coeur se déchirait, tiraillé par ces deux désirs contradictoires, le professeur ne remarquait pas l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le marquis après avoir repris sa forme masculine, puis de nouveau l'apparence de Mrs Flitwick, ne savait plus que faire. Il perdait la tête. Et finalement, quand au bout d'une longue demi-heure de lutte en son for intérieur Filius opta pour une attitude stoïque et résolue, le marquis de l'Envie avait adopté une apparence hybride: il était désormais un jeune homme, aux traits extrêmement fins. Seuls ses deux yeux verts permettaient de voir qu'il s'agissait bien du Péché. Il observa d'un regard brillant de haine le petit homme qui s'était endormi sur son tas de copies.

Lorsque le professeur s'éveilla, il faisait nuit noire dehors, la lune s'était couchée. Il avait la tête posée sur les parchemins qu'il corrigeait et les lunettes de travers. Il avait rêvé de sa femme. Il avait vu un être beau mais cruel, qui l'avait fait souffrir et pleurer. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il fallait qu'il aille se coucher. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil pour prendre sa robe de chambre. Il suspendit tout mouvement en apercevant sur le coussin de son fauteuil une plume d'un vert indéfinissable...


	4. La gourmandise

**Les sept péchés capiteux**

**La Gourmandise**

Le dîner de cette veille de vacances s'était achevé en grande pompe. Tous les élèves, les professeurs s'étaient rempli l'estomac et avaient conséquemment vidé les plats, qui gisaient maintenant sur les tables. Les fantômes avaient regardé tous ces mortels faire ripaille avec un pincement au coeur: ces rôts avaient eu l'air si appétissants, ces légumes si goûteux, ces tartes si douces! Ah! Qu'il était dur d'être spectre. Désormais la Grande salle était vide et les quatre compères voletaient au-dessus des restes, répandant autour d'eux une lueur nacrée. Le Baron sanglant s'en alla rapidement, bientôt suivi par la Dame grise: toute cette débauche! Mais où allait donc le monde! Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui tombait de sommeil, ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses petits protégés, laissant un Moine gras éploré.

Celui-ci se lamentait sur les repas de Chandeleur, de Noël et de Pâques que ses frères organisaient au couvent autrefois! Oies rôties, gigots d'agneau, pommes rissolées, légumes croquants, cheddar, crème anglaise, shortbreads, gelly... Ah, qu'il était loin ce temps où il attendait vaillamment la fin de l'office pour aller se sustenter d'un bon morceau de pain frais arrosé de la meilleure bière des environs!

Il décida d'aller se dégourdir l'esprit (le pauvre, il n'avait guère plus que ça à dégourdir) dans le château. Après quelques heures, il passa au travers d'une tapisserie représentant une joyeuse tablée et se retrouva dans une pièce noire. Mince alors! Même son aura avait disparu! Il n'y voyait goutte. Puis une lueur perça les ténèbres non loin de lui. Apparut alors une femme bien en chair, tout de rose vêtue. Ses cheveux frisottés, relevés en un élégant chignon, encadraient d'un halo doré son visage rond aux pommettes colorées. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient et sa bouche vermeil s'ouvrit en un divin sourire. Le Moine gras fut frappé de stupeur. Mais où était-il? Qui était cette femme? Que faisait-elle ici dans le château? Il observa plus attentivement cette femme engoncée dans sa robe rose à froufrous (elle lui rappelait vaguement la grosse dame du portrait, mais semblait en tous points plus aimable). Que lui voulait-elle? Pourquoi un tel regard?

« Alors jeune homme! s'exclama la susnommée. Que faites-vous dans cette partie du château à une heure pareille? »

Le fantôme fut bien incapable de répondre.

« Pourquoi cet air boudeur sur un visage aussi avenant que le vôtre?

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire – bien que j'ignore tout de vous, – je ressassais le passé, regrettant le goût des choses à mon palais.

- Ah c'est vrai! Mais où avais-je la tête? » Elle lui serra la main – chose étonnante, elle n'eut aucun problème avec la supposée intangibilité du Moine – en se présentant: Lady Gourmandise, troisième des Sept Péchés. « Ainsi vous avez faim?

- Non, mais j'ai envie de sentir de nouveau le sucré, le salé, l'acidulé, l'amertume sur ma langue, mon palais, dans ma gorge.

- Mais ce n'est pas sorcier! On n'attendait plus que vous! Venez, suivez-moi. »

Et la grosse femme, point laide cependant, s'éloigna en se dandinant de manière assez voluptueuse pour que le gros moine la suivît. Elle souleva une lourde tenture défraîchie que le spectre n'avait guère remarquée auparavant, et invita ce dernier à entrer. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle: une table immensément longue, ployant sous le poids des mets et des boissons. Ragoûts, daubes, grillades, sauces, entremets, terrines, légumes se mêlaient aux tartes, crèmes, gâteaux, sorbets, corbeilles débordant de fruits entre les carafes et les pichets. Un fumet plus qu'alléchant se dégageait de ce superbe buffet. Parmi toutes ces victuailles, il put distinguer deux couverts.

« Vous attendez donc quelqu'un? demanda le fantôme.

- Non, personne d'autre que vous. Vous semblez bien pensif. N'avez-vous pas ce que vous désiriez?

- Oh si certes! Mais vous semblez vous être bien moquée de moi. Comment vouez-vous que j'ai la moindre chance d'ingurgiter ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pain?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous pose problème. Allons, cessez de faire l'enfant et asseyez-vous! »

Le ventru s'assit et observa avec envie tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Ces cailles avaient l'air particulièrement alléchantes! Mais il restait dubitatif. Il approcha suspicieusement la main de la cuiller de service. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il la saisit sans passer à travers!

« Bon appétit! » lui souhaita la dame aux formes généreuses avec entrain, tout en se servant elle-même dans les plats qui se trouvaient à sa disposition.

Ainsi durant une bonne partie de la nuit, le Moine gras mangea pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Tout d'abord, il dégusta un peu de tout, savourant chaque goût, chaque texture. Il fermait les yeux avec délectation à chaque nouveau parfum! C'était tellement bon que c'en était un péché... Puis il se mit à manger joyeusement, tout en plaisantant avec son hôtesse. Après quelques heures, il dévorait, engloutissait, gobait. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il mangeait. Tout ce qui lui passait sous la main finissait dans son estomac. Il avait tellement bu que l'ivresse eut raison de lui peu avant l'aube.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, le Moine gras vit autour de lui les quatre grandes tables, sagement alignées dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi, il avait rêvé? Il n'y avait jamais eu de joviale Lady Gourmandise, ni son invitation hautement généreuse? Il avait fantasmé ces dindes aux marrons, ces pâtés, ces soupes, ces vins et ces bières? Songeur, il sortit de la salle avant que les élèves n'arrivassent pour le petit-déjeuner. Après quelques instants, il perçut comme un chatouillement à son oreille droite. _Un chatouillement?_ Il y porta sa main et retira de derrière son oreille une plume rose...


	5. La luxure

**Les sept péchés capiteux**

Note aux lecteurs:j'ai vu que vous étiez assez nombreux à me lire, et cela me fait plaisir, bien que vous soyez peu bavards... Je dédicace ce chapitre à Tempus Frangit, grande fan de Ron devant l'Eternel et qui m'a beaucoup aidée dans l'écriture de ces one-shots.

**La luxure**

Tout dormait dans le calme dortoir de la tour Gryffondor. Pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui, régulier, des respirations. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir que la lune se levait à peine: la nuit commençait. Dans le parc, les animaux nocturnes prenaient vie. Les hiboux s'envolaient de la volière et partaient chasser. Le battement silencieux de leurs ailes emplissait la nuit. Dans la chambre des troisième année, les rideaux des lits étaient fermés, protégeant leurs occupants de la vie nocturne.

Ron, enfoui dans son édredon jusqu'au nez, dormait comme un bienheureux. Pas un de ses cils ne bougeait, seules ses narines étaient animées d'un faible frémissement. Il ne rêvait pas, non, il dormait du sommeil du juste. Pas de cauchemars; aucune fantasmagorie ne venait troubler son repos. Puis, sans que personne sût jamais pourquoi, ses paupières frissonnèrent, il papillonna des yeux et s'éveilla, encore dans un demi-sommeil. Il avait cette étrange impression d'être observé.

_Stupide! s_ongea-t-il, _tout le monde dort à cette heure. _Qui pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue de venir l'admirer au beau milieu de la nuit? Un sourire désabusé apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Tiens? Ses couvertures faisaient une drôle de bosse au pied de son lit. Et il n'avait pas souvenir que son édredon fût violet. _Étrange..._ Deux petits pieds nus, des jambes fines. Une robe d'un mauve soutenu, fendue jusque haut sur une cuisse charnue. Des hanches pleines, une taille fine. Un décolleté plongeant qui laissait transparaître une gorge blanche et ferme. Un cou exquis, des lèvres parfaites qui s'étiraient en un divin sourire. Une cascade de cheveux d'un noir profond vagabondaient librement en ondulant sur des épaules rondes. Et des yeux! Merlin, ce n'était pas permis. Ces deux billes d'améthyste lançaient un regard à la fois doux et enjôleur sur un pauvre garçon roux qui n'en avait jamais tant demandé. « Bonsoir... »

Tout à fait réveillé, Ron écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme, qui venait de le saluer de sa voix cristalline, le regardait effectivement avec un regard gourmand. _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..._ Que faisait cette créature dans son lit? _Dans son lit! _Une rougeur couvrit soudainement les joues du garçon. Il ramena ses jambes à lui et se fit le plus petit possible, tout en s'éloignant de cette si belle femme.

« Qu-qu-qui êtes-v-v-v-vous? bégaya Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Comment? Tu ne m'as pas reconnue mon petit? Mais je suis la Luxure... susurra-t-elle.

- La-la-la quoi?

- La Luxure, mon petit caramel au beurre salé. » Ron parut outré du surnom, mais ne broncha pas. « J'enseigne l'art des plaisirs de la chair. Je suis suggestion, soupir, gémissement. Je suis le sel et le piment. Je suis le zeste du citron qui éveille les sens.

- Et... p-pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- Je ne suis pas là, mais ici, à tes pieds mon canard cuivré... » Sans faire attention à la grimace de Ron, la Luxure s'approcha de lui. « Alors mon garçon? Tu ne connais pas les plaisirs que j'enseigne? Mais dis-moi, quels sont les plaisirs dont tu raffoles?

- Euh... jouer aux échecs avec mes amis, manger, dormir...

- Tu n'as donc jamais eu d'expériences plus... sensorielles? Plus tactiles? »

Ron la regarda, éberlué. Il ne savait que penser de cette femme si troublante. Puis celle-ci se mit à chantonner d'une voix suave un air lascif aux accents exotiques. Ron ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer. La voix cessa. Il rouvrit les yeux. La Luxure était là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il voulut se reculer, il sentit une rougeur lui monter au visage. Mais il était coincé entre la tête de son lit et celle du Péché. Il pouvait toujours rouler sur le côté et s'étaler sur le parquet, mais il ne pensait pas que réveiller tout le dortoir fût une bonne solution. Alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux devant ce regard violet et de rougir.

« Allons, n'aies pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal! » chuchota la belle dame au creux de son oreille. Et Ron de rougir de plus belle. « Tu sais que tu es plutôt beau garçon? » Ce disant, elle promenait ses doigts en une caresse aérienne sur le bras du Gryffondor. Mais ce qui aurait dû être félicité n'était plus que gêne pour le pauvre Ron. Il ne savait plus où se mettre devant cette dame impressionnante.

Sentant la gêne du jeune homme, la Luxure émit un léger souffle. Aussitôt, Ron commença à se détendre. Il avait cessé de penser; il était moins gêné; il ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences de ses actes (pas qu'il l'eût beaucoup fait auparavant, mais disons qu'il ne se sentait plus encombré de son propre corps). La belle femme était maintenant allongée à ses côtés et elle continuait de lui murmurer des paroles de miel. Elle semblait les déposer au creux de son oreille, tel un bijou dans un écrin. Ses caresses se faisaient plus insistantes, mais Ron était tellement bien dans les bras de cette femme que, tout innocent qu'il était, il s'endormit, bercé par cette douce voix. Autant dire tout de suite que la Luxure fut vexée de cette réaction, et elle jura que plus jamais elle ne s'occuperait de jeunes et naïfs puceaux!

Le réveil fut difficile pour le rouquin. Il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve étrange, mais non désagréable. Comme le rêve fuyait sa mémoire engourdie, il abandonna la lutte et pensa à la journée qui l'attendait. Ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà debout depuis quelques minutes. Dean et Neville se disputaient pour savoir à qui appartenait la chaussette que Seamus avait trouvé sous son lit, et ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'elle était la propriété d'un Harry qui émergeait tout juste des limbes. « Hey! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'égosilla Ron. Les quatre paires d'yeux convergèrent vers lui. Puis, sans prévenir, les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ron ne comprenait pas et commençait à paniquer.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a? J'ai quelque chose de bizarre? » Il avait beau s'agiter, il ne voyait rien. Ses camarades, habillés, ne répondirent rien et quittèrent le dortoir en babillant.

« Tu as vu?

- Oui... Dans ses cheveux!

- Violette qu'elle est sa plume!... »


	6. L'orgueil

**Les sept péchés capiteux**

**L'orgueil**

Il faisait nuit maintenant. Une brume épaisse sortait de la forêt et s'étendait sur le parc. À l'orée du bois, abrité derrière le large tronc d'un arbre biscornu, se tenait un homme d'un certain âge. Ses cheveux blancs, coiffés en catogan, faisaient ressortir les traits émaciés de son visage sévère. Les deux yeux d'un bleu délavés, tirant sur le mauve, semblait n'avoir jamais souri et étaient surplombés de fins sourcils, haut placés sur le front. Cet homme au corps élancé, portait en cet instant redingote, col dur et bouton de manchettes. Son aspect guindé n'empêchait pas de laisser transparaître dans les gestes une aisance certaine.

Le vent se leva. Les nuages se mirent en mouvement. La lune se découvrit, baignant le parc d'une douce lumière. Au loin le château se découpait dans un rayon de lune. Quelques fenêtres étaient encore éclairées. Un léger brouhaha provenait de la volière où les oiseaux commençaient à s'agiter pour aller chasser. L'homme observait calmement les allées et venues des volatiles. Puis, lorsque de nouveau l'astre lunaire disparut derrière un épais nuage, il murmura quelques mots. En un sifflement, le voilà haut dans le ciel. Il ne restait de lui que ce regard clair et froid, ainsi que la couleur de son plumage, rappelant aisément celle de son costume: pennes noires, plumes gris taupe et duvet blanc. Profitant des courants ascendants, il plana tranquillement jusqu'à la volière, à l'entrée de laquelle il se posa majestueusement.

Jetant un regard circulaire sur ses comparses, l'épervier avisa une chouette blanche, perchée tout en haut, dominant ainsi la volière, et dormant pour le moment. Alors, une onde dorée se diffusa dans la pièce circulaire balayée de courant d'air, s'éleva jusqu'à l'effraie blanche et l'enveloppa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hedwige, car c'était elle, ouvrait un oeil agacé. Mais qu'est-ce qui la réveillait ainsi au milieu de la nuit? Elle aperçut alors le superbe épervier qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre. Celui-ci la provoqua d'un cri, semblant la défier. Hedwige l'ignora superbement, détourna la tête avec un air de mépris bien affiché.

L'épervier se jeta alors dans les airs, lançant un cri perçant qui sonna comme une insulte aux oreilles de la chouette. Cette dernière finit alors par s'élancer à la suite du rapace. À ce moment-là, quiconque aurait levé les yeux au ciel aurait aperçu une drôle de poursuite dans les nues. Plus qu'une poursuite: il s'agissait en réalité d'une lutte. Le vainqueur serait celui qui parviendrait à montrer sa supériorité à l'autre. C'était à qui aurait le vol le plus majestueux, tout en étant le plus rapide. L'épervier avait cet avantage qu'il n'avait pas volé de la journée: il était parfaitement frais et dispos, et cela se ressentait. Mais Hedwige redoubla d'effort. Cependant, malgré ce regard qui l'insupportait au plus haut point – _presque humain_ pensait-elle – la chouette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce du rapace, et un hululement d'admiration lui échappa lorsque ce dernier passa dans un rayon de lune et que son plumage se mit à luire, le temps de quelques secondes. Ce son lui échappant la sortit de sa rêverie: cet oiseau était peut-être admirable, mais cela ne lui donnait en rien le droit de l'éveiller en pleine nuit! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Quand on avait un minimum de savoir-vivre, on n'éveillait pas une dame de haute lignée! Toute sa famille était de la même race et était fière de sa spécificité, à savoir un plumage immaculée. Aucune plume plus sombre ne s'était jamais glissée au milieu des autres, et ce depuis des générations... Il était temps de montrer à cet énergumène qui elle était!

Mais après une demi-heure de vol, la chouette commença à fatiguer. Son vol n'était plus régulier, et l'épuisement – c'est bien connu – n'améliore guère la beauté d'un individu. Or Hedwige n'en pouvait plus et rester digne devenait bêtement impossible. De plus elle perdait du terrain sur son adversaire. L'épervier lui jeta un regard méprisant, ce qui acheva de briser la pauvre Hedwige, qui s'en retourna déconfite et désappointée à la volière.

« Hedwige! Tu veux bien descendre s'il-te-plaît? J'ai une lettre à envoyer. » Harry tentait vainement de faire descendre sa chouette. Mais qu'était-elle allée se percher tout en haut? Pour toute réponse, celle-ci lui lança un regard glacial et lui tourna le dos. « Bon très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je vais demander à Coq... » Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever se phrase que déjà l'effraie fondait sur lui. Il attacha le parchemin à sa patte et lui caressa doucement les plumes. « Tiens? Tu as des plumes noires maintenant? » Si Harry avait à cet instant regardé par la fenêtre, il aurait vu un homme quitter le parce du château dans le soleil levant: le duc de l'Orgueil avait vaincu, une fois de plus.


	7. La paresse

**Les sept péchés capiteux**

Note aux lecteurs:Ainsi s'achève ce premier recueil. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout (ce qui n'est pas évident) et ceux qui ont laissé une/des review/s.  
PS: notez que le comte de la Paresse est à moi! Faites ce que vous voulez des autres péchés, mais je garde la Paresse...

**La paresse**

Quelle journée harassante! Les élèves avaient été insupportables ce jour, et le professeur Snape n'en pouvait plus. Au diable les copies à corriger! Après un bon bain chaud, auquel il avait ajouté une potion de sa création, il se coucha dans ses draps fleurant bon la lavande. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait entendre dans le couloir un ronflement sonore provenant du bureau du professeur...

_Driiiing! Driiiing! _Un grognement sortit de sous l'édredon. Une main s'éleva et s'abattit rudement sur le pauvre réveil qui n'en avait pas tant demandé. La sonnerie cessa, le bougonnement dura quelques secondes avant de n'être plus qu'un souffle régulier... puis deux grands yeux noirs et bouffis se rouvrirent avec difficulté. Snape se redressa en maudissant le sort qui l'avait fait professeur. Tout en maugréant, il s'habilla. Au moment où il allait prendre sa baguette pour aller petit-déjeuner, un léger coup fut frappé à la porte.

« Entrez. » ronchonna-t-il. Mais qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure pareille? Puis son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Qui pouvait être cet énergumène, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon à l'orientale, dont l'étoffe semblait plus légère que l'air. La couleur turquoise du vêtement contrastait avec la peau sombre du jeune homme. De grandes boucles brunes encadraient son visage angélique, au regard noir et langoureux. Le vieux professeur déglutit bruyamment. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Que faisait donc là cette créature du diable?

« Bonjour Monseigneur... commença l'apparition. Pourquoi vous être levé de si bon matin quand tout le château dort encore? » Un regard incrédule lui fit comprendre que le professeur ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. « Mais voyons, il n'est pas encore deux heures. Retournez vous coucher! »

Obéissant tel un automate, Severus Snape fut revêtu comme par enchantement d'une longue et douce chemise de nuit avant de se faufiler sous un édredon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa point outre mesure et se rendormit comme un bienheureux, sourire aux lèvres. Non loin de là, un certain jeune homme s'assoupissait dans un profond fauteuil, laissant s'échapper une aura argentée dans la pièce.

Une odeur douce et sucrée vint chatouiller les narines du maître des potions. Il papillonna, observant la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était bien son appartement: murs couverts de tentures chaleureuses, parquet bien ciré, meubles anciens un peu tarabiscotés, fioles et chaudrons méticuleusement rangés et triés. Cependant, il lui semblait que le lit était différent. Plus moelleux, plus duveteux, plus confortable. Par Merlin! Il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir! C'était tout simplement le Paradis! Et le voilà qui s'étire paresseusement, avant de refermer les yeux, savourant cette odeur.

« Vous êtes éveillé Monseigneur? » demanda une voix chaude. Un grognement lui répondit. « Parfait alors, reprit le jeune homme. Je vous ai préparé un bain. » Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent tout d'un coup! Comment? Cet empêcheur de tourner en rond était en plus pervers? Il manqua s'étrangler. Comprenant la réaction de son aîné, le supposé pervers s'empressa de le rassurer: qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il le laisserait seul dans la salle de bains! Alors le professeur s'extirpa lentement de son lit et s'éloigna d'une démarche pataude.

Merlin que c'était bon! Le Léthé n'était rien à côté de ce bain à la violette et au pavot... Son cerveau pensait aux élèves qu'il ne verrait pas aujourd'hui. Aux copies qu'il ne corrigerait pas. Il avait le temps! Il ferait ça plus tard. Une brume avait envahi sa boîte crânienne, le déconnectant ainsi de la réalité. Il était bien. Et toute la journée se déroula comme elle avait commencé: dans une débauche d'oisiveté et de mollesse. Il restait assis et écoutait la mécanique de sa pendule. Il observait entre ses cils le jeune homme qui semblait aussi en proie à la somnolence. Ainsi il s'agissait du Comte de la Paresse. Perdu dans les méandres de ses réflexions, il finit par sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

_Driiiing! Driiiing!_ Encore! Mais ce réveil semblait complètement détraqué! Deux fois qu'il sonnait en une journée! Reprenant soudainement conscience, Severus Snape s'empressa de se relever et de vérifier que tout était normal. Matelas de laine, draps blancs, couverture à fleurs... il avait même recouvré son pyjama à rayures! Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Merlin qu'il avait eu peur! Une journée à ne rien faire! Non mais rendez-vous compte! Puis il se leva, sauta dans se vêtements et s'apprêta à s'emparer du paquet de copies qui trônait sur son bureau quand il vit avec stupeur une plume turquoise émettant une faible lueur argentée sur le dessus du paquet...


End file.
